


Ladder 37

by texasfandoodler



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Apartment Fire, Arthur Saves the Day, Fanart, Fireman Arthur, M/M, Rescue Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:11:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texasfandoodler/pseuds/texasfandoodler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Merlin is trapped in his apartment and the building is on fire. Smoke is quickly filling the small space and chocking out all the air, while flames and heat are consuming the place from the outside in.</p><p>Arthur and his men the "knights" are firefighters. Arthur saves Merlin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladder 37

 

This may look familiar, because I'm working on the time consuming endeavor of moving account names ^^

 

I have to say that I love Converses on Merlin squeeeee. This was fun to make, I've never done anything fire-like before, which is why I left the fire vague.

  
This art piece is for the following kink me prompt of mine:  Merlin is trapped in his apartment and the building is on fire. Smoke is quickly filling the small space and chocking out all the air, while flames and heat are consuming the place from the outside in.

  
Arthur and his men the "knights" are firefighters. Arthur saves Merlin. (virtual cookies if you include whump of any kind) 

 

Prompt located here on kink me #35: <http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/35615.html?thread=38744095>

 


End file.
